


On Hot Pocket Fueled Energy

by Vale (kowarubunga)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humanstuck, It ends so suddenly, M/M, im probably not going to write any more, it isn't written but, mail keeps coming to the wrong address au, there is nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowarubunga/pseuds/Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They really should fix the way they sort mail around here. Switching between first and last names is not a way to run a mailbox.” Dave only heard half of what John was saying. He was already headed back to Sollux’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hot Pocket Fueled Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some on tumblr for a secret santa gift exchange! (via homestuck-secret-santa). I hope you like a lot!

Dave, shockingly, woke up at a decent time for the first time in forever. He had all evening classes, something he did enjoy rubbing in his friends faces. John had yet to find an issue with night classes that he can’t turn into some twisted form of a good thing. With all evening classes, Dave didn’t really need to wake up before six. His first class started at 6.30 and legitimately no one went to class in ‘normal’ clothes. Half of them looked like they just stumbled out of bed a couple minutes prior to showing up.  


He glanced at his alarm clock and noticed that wasn't even 10 yet. How he was able to wake up that early was an enigma that his half asleep mind couldn’t fathom—and wouldn’t for the next four hours. Dave tossed his hand onto the nightstand and felt around for his shades. His hand felt around for about a minute, and just as he thought he had them, Dave knocked them on to the floor. He rolled his eyes and moved to get up, but he was closer to the edge of the bed than he expected. Dave rolled off the bed and fell flat on his ass.  


He let out a yelp and felt around for his shades again. His hand hit them further away, his elbows gave out, and his face smacked the hardwood floor. He crawled back to his shades and hooked one of his fingers under one of the ear pieces. They, thankfully, didn’t fall. He put them on as he was shuffling to the bathroom.  


The first thing Dave noticed when he looked at himself in the mirror was the large red mark decorating his left cheek. He tossed himself a defeated expression and went through his daily routine. He padded back to his room with a towel secured on his waist. Dave dug around in his extremely messy closet before finding a semi-clean shirt. He pulled it on before hunting for a pair of clean boxers.  


Once he did find a pair and put them on, he crossed the hallway into the kitchenette. There, Dave made himself a hot pocket. He thought about what he should do with his extra time while watching the microwave. He could study for the upcoming test in his music history class, but really just the thought of having to study in his apartment while his other roommates were awake was incredibly off-putting. He thought about the last time anyone checked their mail. It probably hadn’t for at least a month.  


Dave made a mental note to actually go and collect the mail for once, as no one ever does. After pulling his hot pocket out of the microwave (and waiting a minute or two because he sure as hell didn’t want to burn himself) and eating it, he grabbed his keys out of the little bowl by the door and started for the mailbox area.

Going through the mail was no problem—it was just about half of it was this guys named Sollux. Dave groaned; he thought he was done with leaving the flat already. On his way down to get the mail, about three or four elderly women tried to strike up a conversation with him. It wouldn’t have been too bad, had they not recognized him from his classic shades. They then proceeded to toss shade at him, expecting Dave to really do anything. Too bad for them; all Dave had for energy was a fucking hot pocket.

He mustered up the rest of the hot pocket fueled energy and took the mail to this Sollux’s flat. Upon knocking on the door, Dave was met with a bucket load of muffled yelling from two different voices. One of the voices got louder and Dave could hear what it was saying.

“For the last time KK, I’m already at the door!” the voice yelled with a slight lisp. The door swung open to reveal a lanky man in what seemed to be an old shirt and black sweat pants.

“What?” the guy asked.

Dave stuttered a little bit before thrusting the mail in the guys face and saying, “For Sollux. It was put in my box by accident.” The guy was taken aback slightly. This tool in shades actually pronounced his name right, something he's struggled with in the past.

“Uh, thanks…”

“Dave. I live down the hall,” he said as he pointed down the hall.

“Cool, um, I’m the owner of the mail. So, uh later, I guess.” He closed the door slowly, still looking at the shockingly hot tool in shades. Dave turned around and gave himself a small grin before heading back home.

***

Sollux stood there staring at the door for a couple of minutes before his roommate, Karkat, came in yelling. Sollux ignored him as he tossed the mail on the small table by the door, which already had so much paper on it the mail almost fell off. His mind was still on the fact the Mr. Sunglasses was so attractive.

“Yo! Sollux, is your brain active today? Or did too much coding kill it?” Karkat called at him. Sollux found himself sitting the kitchen table. His mind must’ve blanked out as he thought about Dave.

“Yeah, it’s fucking peachy,” he tossed back to his roommate.

“Did fucking Strider give you a migraine?” Karkat asked. “He gives me those all the time.” Sollux turned his head to Karkat and gave him an incredulous look.

“You know him?”

“Do I know Douche Strider? Of course I do,” the other man said. “I honestly wouldn’t of survived high school without the tool.”

“If you know him then you have to know what room his lives in.”

“What, do you think he’s attractive or something? Plus, that’s fucking creepy, dude.”

“Well, yeah, of course he’s attractive! Have you even seen his face?” Karkat rolled his eyes at the statement and started to get himself a glass of water.

“Yes, I have seen his face, Sollux, and I can tell you he’s not that hot.”

“You think that because you’re straight,” Sollux said, turning back to face the window opposite him. He crossed his arms and gave a smirk.

“Oh, man! How I fucking wish to be as fucking gay as you! That would be a miracle!” Karkat said, his words dripping with sarcasm. It was Sollux’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Hey, if you think he’s that hot, he lives five doors down.”

The lanky man snapped his head around, his face suddenly serious. “Are you really telling me where he lives?”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Karkat took a sip of water. “I wouldn’t go over there just yet, unless you have a good reason. His classes start at six, though.” Sollux grinned.

***

Dave leaned back against his door and sighed. That Sollux guy was not bad looking at all. He stood there smiling to himself when John came into the living room, toweling his hair.

“What are you all smiley about?” he asked Dave. He blushed and stammered about not being smiley at all. Dave put a hand up to shield his face as he walked to his bedroom. He was not in the mood to have a feelings jam. Although his closed door told John to stay out, he went in anyways. He just had to find out what made his best friend smile so wide.

“What’s up?” he asked when he opened the door.

“You know that closed door means stay out, John.”

“Oh, but come on! I need to know what you were smiling about. You don’t smile that often, y’know.”

“I do know, and I have my reasons, too,” Dave said as he started to push John out of his room. “Now, if you will. Out.”

“Aw, please Dave!” John pleaded. “I’ll be good!” Dave stopped.

“What do you want?” He ran one of his hands through his hair and sat on his bed.

“Who were you thinking about?” Dave took a second to answer.

“No one.”

“You’re lying to me Dave. Tell me who.”

“Absolutely no one,” he said without missing a beat. John narrowed his eyes and pulled an envelope out from behind his back.

“Was it….Sollux Captor?” he asked, reading the recipients name. Dave’s eyes shot open. He quickly got off his bed and ripped the envelope from the other’s hand.

“Oh, so it was! Who is this guy anyways?”

“He lives in this building. His mail was accidentally put into our box.”

“They really should fix the way they sort mail around here. Switching between first and last names is not a way to run a mailbox.” Dave only heard half of what John was saying. He was already headed back to Sollux’s place.

***

“Who the fuck is it now?” Karkat grumbled as he made his way from his bedroom to the front door. He was only half dressed, but he really didn’t care. He swung the door open to none other than Douche Strider and his idiot childhood friend, John.

“What the fuck do you want, Strider?” he asked in a nasty tone.

“Ohmigosh Karkitty! You live in this building? I had no idea!” John gushed. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“I forgot a piece of mail,” Dave said, handing over the envelope. Karkat took it. The two best friends turned to leave, but Karkat put his hand on Dave’s arm.

“Sollux wants to ask you out today. Say yes.”

“No problem, Karkitty,” Dave replied. Karkat started to mubble about how he can’t stand the two of them.

***

While getting ready for class (aka: putting on actual pants and brushing his teeth), Dave came to the conclusion that Sollux probably didn’t know when his classes started. He decided that it would be genius to skip all his classes just in case the cutie showed up during one of them. He told John that he wouldn’t be going to class and that he was going to be hogging the Xbox to pass the time. Dave realised that he was still wearing jeans. He changed into a pair of black sweat pants and started up the Xbox for some hardcore gaming to pass the time. He got a text halfway into a mission in Destiny, but he ignored it. He forgot about it by the end of the mission.

Around one in the morning, Dave got a little pissed off. No self respecting person would ask out anybody at that early in the morning, so he figured Karkat lied to him. Dave got all huffy and was barely a foot out the door when he noticed a lump of something sitting right next to the door. When he turned to get a better look at the lump, he saw Sollux in a black tank top and black sweat pants with little yellow gemini signs everywhere holding a piece of paper in his hand.

Dave pulled the piece of paper easily out of the other’s hand. The paper read: “Dave Strider—Please wake me up with a ‘yes’ if you will go on a date with me”. Dave let out a surprised gasp. He started shaking Sollux lightly in order to wake him up; after a few shakes, he did. Sollux blinked at the bright light suddenly in his sight, only to end up focusing on the tool with shades.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked.

"Your sign says to wake you up with a yes. I wouldn't have woken you up if I didn't want to," Dave replied.

"That's a yes, right?" 

"It's a fucking yes."


End file.
